


Turning the Page

by BigPunnyFriend



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: How Do I Tag, Multi, No Sex, No Smut, Rating May Change, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigPunnyFriend/pseuds/BigPunnyFriend
Summary: Join Kane as he goes on an incredible adventure gaining friends and enemies along the way. See familiar faces, and things from a different point of view.
Relationships: Boshi/Croco, Hariet & OC, Mario/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, OC/OC





	1. Prologue

_Long ago, there was a pool of infinite wishing energy, known simply as the Wishing Well. Many gathered to drink from it, as once one did, any wishes they desired would be granted. The well ended plagues, revitalized the dying, ended starvation, and gave many another chance of happiness._   
_The news of the Well had spread far and wide, attracting less than noble individuals to get a chance of an all powerful wish. Thus the good intensions of the Well had been forgotten, and wishes had become selfish and harmful._   
_The creators of the Well feared that evil may come to the well soon. With a very difficult choice, the creators decided to seal off the well, to keep it out of evil's hands. The Well was blocked by an invincible barrier, one that could only be opened with a magical key. After the Well was locked away, the key was shattered into seven fragments, each one being taken and hidden away to be kept out of evil's reach._   
_Legends say, that if all key fragments are found, and the key is reassembled, the Wishing Well can be reopened to the world. However, only the one with the Map, can learn where the Key Fragments are. The Map in question, is unknown if it still exists, or even if it has ever existed in the first place._   
_Hopefully, if it does exist, it will end up in good hands..._   
_To be started..._


	2. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true start of the story. Next chapter I'll try to get up by next week.

He slumbered in his bed, with morning light trickling through the windows of his room. He knew he should get up, but the thought of staying in his bed for another five minutes was very tempting. And why wouldn't it be? In Koopa Autumnlands, it hardly gets any warmer than 60 F(or 16 C for you other folks.). And his bed is so soft and warm, it's a perfect peaceful morning. His little sister on the other hand, had different ideas:  
"Kane! Breakfast!" She called from outside the door.  
"Five more minutes..." He mumbled, causing her to enter the room.   
"But you promised!" She whined. He opened his eyes a bit to see the little female Koopa pouting with her cheeks all puffy.  
"Screw promises, bed comfy..."  
"Okay, I guess I'll have to get the bucket." That woke him up more.  
"You don't have the balls." He challenged in a dangerous tone.  
"Of course I don't! I'm a girl." She winked and stuck her tongue out. While being in a toasty soft bed is great, having it ruined by a bucket of cold water dumped on him did NOT sound ideal.  
"I'm gonna get it~" She singsang, heading to the door.  
"Alright alright, you win! Please leave my poor bed alone!" He pleaded playfully, getting the younger koopa to cheer in victory.  
"I can't wait to finally go to the festival!"  
"The... Oh yeah! I was gonna take you this year!" He began to get up.  
"Hey wait till I get out before you get up Nudey!" She looked away disgusted.  
"At least I don't sleep with a night light." He shot back.  
"Come down when you're dressed." She said scoffing at his remark, and exited the room with the door closing behind her. Kane got up, put on his boxers and jeans, put his hoodie on, then finally he put his shell on. His shell was broken on the front, from the stomach down, due to an incident. At least he could get to his hoodie pockets, and he didn't have to take his shell off to take a leak.  
"Kane! Are you up?" His mother called from downstairs.  
"Yup! I'll be right down!" He called out, then made his way to eat with his fam.  
**********************  
Meanwhile in the forest nearby, a Drybones wearing a green poncho and matching sombrero was intently looking at a map.  
"Hmm... Hmm..! HMMM!!!"  
"By da looks of dis map... the thingie should be..."  
"DAT WAY!" He pointed towards a path and ran down it, only to hit into a tree, and fall apart.  
"Aw, not again... where is dis thingie?" He reassembled himself, and scratched his head looking at the map. Then he looked up to see there was a sign on the tree that said: "Autumnville up ahead." and an arrow pointing down another path.  
"GASP! PEOPLE TO TRY MAH COOKIIIIIING!!!" He exclaimed then ran down the path towards the village... only to hit into another tree.  
"ROASTED GOOMNUTS!" He cursed, and the individual following him smirked as he made his way to the town...

The harvest festival began with a bang, and everyone was having a blast. Kane carried his younger sister on his shoulders, so she could see over everyone.  
"Ooh that looks cool! No wait I wanna snack! No wait I wanna go on that ride! No wait Um..."  
"We got until your bed time to do as much as we can Kate. Why not pick one, then we'll do another thing after?"  
"Okay!" The night began with a few games, mainly the strength testing game where she failed on her first attempt to get a plushie, then Kane punched it... throwing the bell off, and hitting a guy in a costume. The rides came next, and they had to go on all of them, then came when they could only do one last thing...  
"How about some ice cream?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Alright let's go." After taking her to get it, Kane noticed a Drybones reading something was approaching them. When he started to get too close, Kane stepped in his way.  
"Can I help you?" He asked to get the Skeletal koopa's attention, but it had failed, and the Drybones walked headfirst into the larger koopa.  
"Oof! Watch where you're--" He stopped when he got a good look at Kane.  
"Woah... you are big!"  
"I suppose, do you need something?"  
"Yeh, I was following dis map, and it led me here."  
"Really? To this exact point?"  
"No, whatever it's trying to lead me to is behind you."  
"You mean my little sister?" He stepped out of the way to let the Drybones see her.  
"Aw! What a cute little baby! Coochie coochie coo!" He approached her, and she bit his hand.  
"Ow! Bad babeh!"  
"I'm not a baby!" Kate pouted.  
"She's eight." Kane defended her.  
"Yeah!" She smirked.  
"But... she’s so little! She must be baby!" The Drybones proclaimed.  
"She is baby, she's just eight years old." Kane explained.  
"Yeah!" She agreed then was confused by what he had just said. Thankfully, it was enough to convince the Drybones. It was then that Kate's necklace began to glow.  
"The heck? Why's grandma's necklace glowing?" Kane asked.  
"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiineeeeeeey!" The drybones reached for it, only for his finger to be bitten again.  
"OW! Right on teh same finger!"  
"So, your name?" Kane asked to move things along.  
"OH! How rude of meh. I. AM. DULLLLLLLLLLL-E!" He announced.  
"I'm Kane, and the finger biter is Kate." The koopa introduced.  
"NIce to meet you! So... I think the thingie I'm looking for is that shiny necklace. Can I have it?"  
"No." Kate denied.  
"Aw... so much for wishing..."  
"Wishing? What does our grandma's necklace have to do with--" A Blur of purple and green runs past them, making the map disappear, and Kane heard his little sister crying out.  
"Kate!" Kane called out, and the criminal was revealed to be a Beanish folk dressed as a thief.  
"Sorry Bonehead, but the Wishing Well's Map is mine now see?" He taunted.  
"Put me down!"  
"Sorry kiddo, but you have something I want, see? And the Master Shadow Thief Popple always gets what he wants! Time t' shake a leg!" He ran off after stuffing his baby sister into a sac.  
"HEY!!!" Kane roared, and ran after him with Dully following. The Shadow Thief ran into Autumn Forest, which was dangerous at night.  
"Tch! Of all the places to go, he'd go in there?"  
"What's so bad about a forest?"  
"It's beautiful as it is dangerous."  
"Oh no! And it's really beautiful!"  
"Exactly, and now my little sister is in there with someone who will definitely abandon her once he gets what he wants from her."  
"And he has my map too! Let's get him!"  
"Good idea." The two rushed in to save Kane's little sister...  
To be continued...


	3. Chapter 1-2 The Autumn Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo chase the Shadow Thief through the Autumn forest. At night, it is fairly dangerous however...

The Autumn forest was lit by moonlight, but it wasn't too much help in the denser areas of the woodlands.  
"Alright, we should stay close to each other."  
"Right!"  
"We need to keep an eye out for the thief."  
"Right!"  
"And whatever you do, do NOT approach any bait." Dully did not say anything in response.  
"Dully?" He looked around, seeing the Drybones wasn't beside him anymore.  
"Shiiiiiiiiiiiineeeeeeey!" Dully drawled, approaching a glowing pile of rocks.  
"Dully don't--!" It was too late to warn him, as he activated the pit trap. He fell in with a loud crash.  
"I found shinies!" He claimed undeterred.  
"Get rid of that!" Kane warned.  
"But it's so shiny!"  
"Now Dully! Or else you'll attract--" Vicious barking emerged from afar, and emerging from a few bushes were feral looking wooden Chain Chomps with vines replacing the chains. "Vine Chomps." Kane finished, and Dully climbed out holding the glowing rocks. The Chomps kept barking ferally at them, until Dully tossed one of the glowing rocks to the side, and the Vine Chomps all clamored to devour the rock.  
"They eat the moss that are on those rocks, normally devouring the whole thing, no matter how big. They are also known to eat anything or anyone in their way."  
"Neat! I bet they'll like dis then!" Dully pulled out a tin foil wrapped ball, and offered one of the Vine Chomps an odd looking puff. It sniffed it, looked disgusted, then fled from the drybones. "Was it something I said?" He asked, putting the puff back into his hammerspace.  
"I doubt it, c'mon." The two continued on through the forest. Not too far ahead was Popple, and the shadow thief saw the coast was clear.  
"Heh heh heh heh! I lost those palookas! Now to claim my prize..." He reached into the bag, only to feel the shell of Kate. He pulled her out, and looking inside he saw the shimmer of the necklace. "Alright kiddo, just cough up the--" She bit his hand when he reached in. "YEOOOOWCH! Rotten little--!" Before he could finish that, a boulder almost crushed him. Looking over, he saw the Koopa and Drybones he robbed. "Aw nuts!" He stuffed Kate back into the sac, and skedaddled off whilst kicking a rock at a Whomp. Its eyes snapped open, then it roared angerly, and focused in on the two running up.  
"Tch! Coward. It doesn't look like this Whomp won't let us pass without a fight, so get ready."  
"I'm always ready!" The whomp roared, and charged at the two. It jumped up, readying itself for a body slam. Dully moved out of its' shadow, while Kane just stood there.  
"What are you doing? You'll be crush--" Kane caught the Whomp, causing Dully's jaw to quite litterally drop to the ground. Using his immense strength, Kane threw the Whomp on its frail back, smashing it to pieces effortlessly. Dully reattached his jaw right after the spectacle.  
"Dat was awesome! How'd you do dat?!"  
"I've always been able to do that. Now, let's go get that thief!"  
"Yeah-ya!" The two continued after Popple, dodging Thwomps and Whomps along the way. They were catching up, much to the tief's dismay, until Popple angered a Wiggler. He had done so by running over her prized flower, and unfortunately the two chasing ran into her as she was about to give chase.  
"Wiggler is so angry! Dumb shell heads get in Wiggler's way! Now you must pay for letting ruiner get away!" She charged at them, Kane caught her by her head, lifted her up, and slammed her down to instantly calm her down. "Oogh..." She groaned weakly.  
"I'm sorry about your flower, I'll give him a thrashing for each petal when I catch him."  
"Th-thank you..." She wheezed, and the duo continued their chase after Popple. Unfortunately, the Shadow Thief found himself at a dead end. It was an opening, the path forward was blocked off thanks to a rock slide, trees were too tightly together to slip through, and the starry sky could be seen with a full moon being the only light in the area.  
"End of the line!" Kane roared out, causing the beanish thief to flinch.  
"Boo! Boo I say! Looks like I don't got a choice see? I'll clobber ya palooka's in ten seconds flat!" Popple got into a fighting stance, as Did Kane and Dully, but a shadow from above confused all of them... Then upon looking up, a large flying ship lit up the area with its radiance...  
To be continued...


	4. Chapter 1-3 a Broodal Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kane fights a Broodal

After a moment had passed, the ship lit up to reveal five figures standing upon it. They were the Broodals, and upon a throne with a Golden Chain Chomp on her lap was none other than Madam Broode. All of them laughed triumphantly.  
"Hello there, I believe one of you have something of mine." Broode decreed, Popple and Kane were ready for a fight but Dully was distracted by someone else.  
"She's pretty Kane." The bonehead commented looking up at Harriet.  
"Who, the big one?" Kane asked confused.  
"No, da-- HOLEH MOLEH! WHAT IS DAT THING?!" Now his eyes were on Broode.  
"Enough prattle! Dry bones, you stole my map to the Well Key Fragments, and I want it back!"  
"Actually he has the map now." Kane pointed out to Fawful, and Dully went back to staring at Hariet.  
"Well then, will you willingly give it up? Or do I have to have one of my Broodals to take it from you?" All four of them looked ready for a brawl.  
"Back off ya big ugly cow! This map and key fragment are both MINE, see?"  
"Oh, so you have a Key fragment already? Well then... Rango, go get him."  
"Can do madam." The tallest of the few jumped down landing hard on his feet, but looking absolutely unfazed by the impact on his legs.  
"Okay greenie, yer comin' wit me." Rango declared, but was slugged by Kane through a tree.  
"Like hell he is! My sister's not something to steal!" To Dully's and Fawful's surprise, Rango emerged from the pile of shattered trees with only a few scuffs. He dusted the wood fragments off, and faced Kane.  
"A'ight, seems like I gotta Bounce this koopa first." He cracked his neck, and did some tae bow to limb himself up. In response Kane cracked his knuckles as he approached the rabbit.  
"Now this is gonna be good!" Spewart commented, waiting for the fight to begin. They stared each other down, sizing one another up, as if saying: "Come at me." The wind began to blow, moving the grass and autumn leaves through the air, and the second it stopped... the two lunged at each other.  
Rango went for a kick, while Kane threw a punch. Their attacks collide with a shockwave pushing the leaves around live the wind had. The two held each other in place, trying to overpower the other.  
"You're strong." Rango commented.  
"As are you, but not very bright." Kane grabbed Rango's ankle with his free hand, yanking his leg up, and slamming Rango down into the ground. The powerful Koopa then swung the taller foe by his ankles, smashing him through a tree, and then threw him through another. Rango got back up dazed, but not out.  
"Let's see ya deal with this!" The rabbit pulled off his hat and reached in to yank on a cord. This action caused the hat to grow blades on its rim, and start spinning around to turn it into a buzzsaw. "Ahyuh hyuh hyuh! Neat trick huh?" Rango taunted as he twirled the buzzsaw hat on his finger, then flung it in a arch towards Kane. The muscular koopa dodged, and the hat slashed through trees like they were made out of paper mache. One of said trees fell and crushed the shadow thief as he attempted his escape, leaving the sac and map unattended.  
As the epic battle waged on, Hariet bent over in a cooler to retrieve some drinks, causing Topper to be appalled when looking over at her, and Dully shouted "EXTRA THICC!"  
"Hari if I wanted to see a moon, I'd have stayed home!" The remark caused her to blush profusely, and Spewart to guffaw.  
"Forgot to put knickers on while wearing a dress? It's like you were ass-king for everyone to look! HAW HAW!"  
"Oh shut up ya mook! I simply forgot to put some on! Not my fault that you destroyed the toilet again!"  
"HAW HAW HAW!" He laughed at her expense as she left the dock to go get covered up. Dully was disappointed that she left, but was brought back to what was happening down where he was. Rango was in his hat, with only his legs sticking out, and he was hopping around Kane to try and cut him up. Kane got hit a few times, shredding up his hoodie, and leaving some scars on his shell. Rango went for a roundhouse, and all Kane could do was block the fierce kick. Kane was sent smashing through the toppled tree and crashed into a pile of cut down trees. Rango reemerged from his hat.  
"Ahyuh hyuh hyuh! Looks like yer finished Koopa! Now... what was I doin'?" He looked over to Popple, who was unconscious.  
"Oh yeah! Gotta get the stuff for madam!" He walked over to get the map and bag, but a bone konking him distracted the rabbit. Dully was in his way.  
"You! Shall not! PASS!" Rango kicked him to pieces in response to Dully's claim. "Aw..." Dully was dejected, and Rango hadn't noticed Kane emerging from the pile, holding the biggest tree in said pile.  
"Now, to get the-- " He noticed Kane too late, and the tree was slammed down atop of him, crushing him into the ground.  
"Oww..." Rango groaned.  
"Oof, we should prob'ly help 'im." Topper stated.  
"ON IT!" Spewart took a deep breath, then spat poison onto the tree to melt Rango free. It worked, and he saw Dully holding the map and the sac.  
"Hey! I was gonna--" He was interrupted by spotting the koopa he had been fighting. He didn't have enough time to get into his hat as Kane hit him with an uppercut that sent him up at the ship, smacked the side, and landing on the ship before Broode. He tried to get up, but collapsed. Broode was furious.  
"You little garbage dressed--"  
"Calm down ma'am! We don't need dat map! There's a second one not too far away! And we can always come back for da Key Fragment!" Topper calmed her down.  
"So be it. Know this Koopa! Next time, you won't stand a chance!" They all laughed as the ship disappeared over the horizon...  
To be concluded...


	5. Chapter 1-4 A Beautiful Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't an end, this is only the beginning of a grand adventure.

Kane tore the bag open to find Kate in her shell.  
"Kate? It's okay now." She popped out sobbing.  
"I-I got so scared! It sounded l-like you were-- were--! Waaaah!"  
"It's okay Kate..." Kane held her protectingly, as Dully stored his map into his hammerspace. Kane looked around to find Popple was gone, and he sighed in annoyance. "The worm got away."  
"But we got our stuff back! Don't worry baby, uncle Dulleh will make-- OW!" She bit his finger again.  
"Why?!" He whined, and Kane shook his head chuckling.  
"C'mon, let's go." He left with Dully and Kate to get back home.  
By the time he got back, Kate was asleep, and inside were his parents.  
"Do you know-- Oh my stars Kane!" His mother began to scold him, but it had been replaced with worry.  
"What the Underwhere happened to you?!" Kate stirred in Kane's arms.  
"Ma, take Kate to bed please?" As asked, his mother did, and his father gave him a Mushroom to heal off the damages that were done to him. When his mother returned, he introduced them to Dully, and went into what happened. Dully unfortunately was more descriptive, when he shouldn't have.  
"That was stupid and reckless Kane!" His father yelled.  
"I know, but it happened so fast, I didn't really have too much time to call for help." His father sighed.  
"Okay, that's fair, but damnit Kane! You're strong, ridiculously so, but even you got limits! Just promise me you'll be more careful going on."  
"I'll make sure I do."  
"Now... If those chumps will be back for Granny's necklace... We need to get rid of it." His mother concluded.  
"Yeah, but how?"  
"What if I take it with me?" Dully offered.  
"Can you elaborate?" Kane asked.  
"Dis necklace is actually a piece of the Wishful Key! The Wishful Key is the key to the Wishing Well, where the water is golden, and if ya drink it, all your wishes will come true!"  
"Hm... Koopella, talk with me a bit." The two went off into the kitchen with the necklace. After a moment, they returned.  
"Okay Dully, you have a deal... if Kane goes with you."  
"What?" Kane had been dumbfounded by that.  
"Kane, you're old enough to go out into the world. You've stayed here all of your life, and now this opportunity comes by. What do you think?" After some thought, the answer was fairly obvious to Kane:  
"We'll leave tomorrow."  
"Alright then Kane, now go get some rest." Koopella ordered, and her son complied by heading up the stairs.  
"I'll go sleep outside!" Dully stated, and jumped out an open window. Before he could get into his room, Kate was standing there.  
"You're leaving?" He sighed.  
"Looks like it. Don't got much of a choice really." He said quietly.  
"But what if they go after you?" He smiled.  
"Then they won't be after you or our parents."  
"But..." Worry and fear covered her face, so he squatted down to meet her face to face.  
"I'll be back, at least to visit. And I can bring neat stuff I find."  
"Okay..." She hugged him. She was shaking a bit. "Be careful."  
"I'll try, just for you." He pat her back, and she went back to her room to sleep, just as he went into his to just flop on his bed for rest...  
The next morning, he packed up. Once he had everything he needed, he went downstairs to have his last breakfast with his family. Dully was covered in dirt when he walked in, but no one dared to question him. After breakfast and a long group hug, Koopella gave Kane the necklace.  
"Be careful out there Kane."  
"I'll do my best."  
"You better be boy!" He exited the house with Dully, then held the necklace over his head in a triumphant pose, with Dully twirling his head around before settling on a pose of his own.  
Key Fragment Got!  
 **END OF CHAPTER!**  
 _Kane and Dully have obtained the first of the Key Fragments. Though while this one was easy, the others are likely to be far more difficult. What will happen to this duo? Only the Stars know..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I'll be taking a small break from this to work on my other Mario fiction Hearts of Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I will be trying to post this weekly, so if I don't post for a while make sure to comment to remind me.


End file.
